Puppy Love/Gallery
Backgrounds S1 E2 Luckpuig residence.png S1 E2 the neighborhood.png S1 E2 chase scene background.png Screenshots S1 E2 begin.png S1 E2 Braianna calculating.png S1 E2 Fred rushing Braianna.png S1 E2 Braianna focuses.png S1 E2 Braianna throws.png S1 E2 incoming projectile.png S1 E2 Fred with frisbee.png S1 E2 Fred hanging on.png|Not bad for a girl S1 E2 Braianna smiling.png S1 E2 Fred throws.png S1 E2 incoming bird.png S1 E2 Fred facepalm.png S1 E2 Fred thinking.png S1 E2 Fred looks into the bag.png S1 E2 Friday wondering and complaining.png S1 E2 Fred commands.png S1 E2 thumbs up for Friday.png|Got it! S1 E2 Braianna facepalm.png S1 E2 frisbee is on the tree.png S1 E2 Friday the frisbee.png S1 E2 returning the frisbee.png S1 E2 Puddles wants another.png S1 E2 different reactions.png S1 E2 Puddles licking Braianna.png S1 E2 Friday not getting it.png S1 E2 cuteness.png S1 E2 Friday disagrees.png S1 E2 Fred catchphrase.png|Sweet corn! S1 E2 Puddles found Friday.png S1 E2 wanting to keep.png S1 E2 Puddles returns.png S1 E2 Friday not liking Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles after yawning.png S1 E2 captured photos of Puddles.gif S1 E2 taking more pictures.png S1 E2 Fred not getting it.png S1 E2 Fred taking pictures again.png S1 E2 Friday showing off.png S1 E2 a tunnel on a mountain.png S1 E2 Fred and Braianna defending.png S1 E2 can't believe it.png S1 E2 I'm watching you.gif|I'm watching you! S1 E2 Friday eating popcorn.png S1 E2 Braianna adoring Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles with ribbon.png S1 E2 Puddles with hat.png S1 E2 Puddles depressed.png S1 E2 Friday complaining about Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles on a leash.png S1 E2 Fred and Braianna not getting it.png S1 E2 Puddles notices the squirrel.png S1 E2 Friday tied to a tree.png S1 E2 Braianna asking the two.png S1 E2 Puddles teasing Friday.png S1 E2 Friday assures.png|I'm watching you, you wet-nosed weirdo! S1 E2 Friday watching Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles tearing the papers.png S1 E2 Exhibit A.png|Exhibit A S1 E2 suspicious of Puddles.png S1 E2 Fred not buying it.png S1 E2 Exhibit B.png|Exhibit B S1 E2 the two doesn't care.png S1 E2 The two without Friday.png S1 E2 Exhibit C.png|Exhibit C S1 E2 Puddles scared.png S1 E2 Friday's evil alien expression.png S1 E2 Fred still doesn't believe Friday.png S1 E2 Puddles standing cute.png S1 E2 Friday couldn't believe it.png S1 E2 Friday prepares to leave.png S1 E2 Friday departs.png S1 E2 Puddles playing with the ball.gif S1 E2 Friday wandering.png S1 E2 Friday observing.png S1 E2 Friday looking at two people.png S1 E2 Friday misses his friends.png S1 E2 shocked of seeing Puddles.png S1 E2 Borgolon reveals.png S1 E2 Fred pointing at Borgolon.png|He's got a laser! S1 E2 Borgolon readies to fire.png|And I'm not afraid to use it! S1 E2 Borgolon laughing.png S1 E2 Fred and Braianna imprisoned.png S1 E2 Borgolon engaging the drill.png S1 E2 final push.png S1 E2 drilling commenced.png|2 minutes until target reached. S1 E2 Borgolon scary face.png|Call me by my true name, S1 E2 Borgolon introduction.png|Borgolon the Loyal S1 E2 Fred and Braianna helpless.png S1 E2 Borgolon explains with confidence.png S1 E2 Fred shocked.gif S1 E2 Borgolon explains his goal.png S1 E2 Borgolon 2nd laugh.png S1 E2 Borgolon doesn't care with 3rd laugh.png S1 E2 Friday to the rescue.png|Someone's been a bad doggie! S1 E2 the two relieved.png S1 E2 Borgolon fires.png|Not for long! S1 E2 Friday got hit.png S1 E2 Friday blows hot hands.png S1 E2 short-lived rescue.png S1 E2 seems too late.png|All you can do now is sit back and enjoy the show. S1 E2 Borgolon mentioning other things.png|You think with all our advanced technology, we could do something about this cursed fleas! S1 E2 Friday tries to distract Borgolon.png|Hey Pup, over here! I'm a poor defenseless little squirrel. S1 E2 Puddles distracted.png|What!? S1 E2 Friday distracting Borgolon.png S1 E2 Puddles couldn't resist.png S1 E2 Friday running.png S1 E2 Borgolon chasing Friday.png S1 E2 Braianna unlocking.png S1 E2 Braianna stopping the drill.png S1 E2 Fred getting the point.png|Just checking, got it! S1 E2 cancelling the drill.png S1 E2 drill stopped.png S1 E2 Braianna relieved.png|Phew! S1 E2 Borgolon captured.png S1 E2 Borgolon with chew toy.png S1 E2 Puddles shocked.gif S1 E2 conclusion.png S1 E2 Friday touched.png S1 E2 group hug.png S1 E2 kitten appears.png|A cute little kitty S1 E2 fin.png|Oh... Humans... Pushovers every last one of 'em. Category:Episode Galleries